


It's Magic!

by Serendipity (Kittykat748)



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat748/pseuds/Serendipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Pan seem to have a very...mutual relationship. He is very spontaneous and is always walking a fine emotional wire. She's an old soul with only one thing in mind. Well, other than Eric and Bill and always dying.<br/>WARNING: Has very little in common with my other True Blood story, which will be continued.<br/>Set before, then during Season 4, Episode 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Magic!

Sam looks over to the booth and see's Her Highness sitting regally, with a steaming cup of coffee and the daily newspaper. Her tight skin and piercing dark eyes make the whole antique cane thing really strange. However, he'd been told before that she "nevah really know when I'll die again".

The first light of day was starting to peek over the treetops, just the way he liked it. Tommy, asleep out back and the other love of his life calm.

"What are ya laughin' at, Sam Merlotte?" her silky voice rang. Her slight accent was only distinct sometimes.

"You, Panthera Lemusa," he laughed. He poured himself a small sip of alcohol and sat across from her."How's the coffee?"

"Perfecto."

"Excellent."

She smirked and looked at him with a very sultry under-eyed stare. Suddenly, she dropped the paper onto the tabletop and looked out the window. Her pixie nose crinkled in disgust.

"I needta stop while I'm ahead."

"Whadda mean?"

"I almost let you win me over, Sam Merlotte."

He put his fist up to his mouth, trying to cover his laughs with coughs.

The flashing red and blue lights washed over her dark skin. He panicked and stepped out into the early morning chill. He could hear the crunch of the wooden stick against the gravel.

Andy Bellefleur stood/leaned against his cruiser, his face flush against the dark that still surrounded them.

"Detective," Sam announced. "What can I do ya for?"

"Ya know exactly why I'm here!" Andy blew up, moving closer to the couple. "Ms. L, mighty fine seein' ya."

"Andy, what _are_ you doin' here?" she asked, sticking her cane in his path.

"I got a report 'bout a fire out at my cousin's. An' Merlotte is suspect."

"You kiddin' me, Andy?! I was here all night, ask anyone!" Sam blew up right back, his body getting tight.

"Sam. Jus' go look the mess over," Pan said.

His breathing leveled and they got into the cruiser. Lights and siren flashing, Andy whipped around and drove out of sight. Pan heaved her weight against the walking stick and went back to her drink.

Morning started to set in and that meant more people. None of the employees seemed surprised to see her sitting there, all alone. Which was absolutely fine with her.

Someone walked into the bar through the back entrance, and for a split second, Pan thought she had just seen Sam.

She signaled to the waitress, the only one who's name she didn't know. Her face fell as she got closer.

"You know if Sam Merlotte is here?"

"Nope. He jus' called in. Said he'd be gone all day," the bitchy woman answered, going about her business.

Sookie Stackhouse walked quickly back into Sam's office. Pan knew there had been a small spark between the two, but didn't really have much of a problem with it. She pushed away the finished paper and sucked on her cold coffee.

Sookie suddenly stormed past her, tears welling up in her eyes. Unsure of exactly what she'd seen, Pan put down a five and went back.

She opened the door and found Sam standing there, staring at her as though she were some stranger.

"Sam? I was tol' you were gonna be out all day. And what's with Stackhouse child?" she pressed.

He didn't answer right away, simply continued to stare at her chest. "Um, I got done. And she left for the day."

"Hmm. Good." She walked over and tried to kiss him, but he backed away.

"I think it's time ya left, Ms. L."

"What?"

"I don' wanna see your face again today. GO!"

She flinched as his words cut her deeply. She turned and walked out back to her car. Just replaying those words made her want to break down and cry. She stifled her sobs and sat straighter in her seat. Crying was a sign of weakness.

Pulling up to the hotel, she saw the door open slightly. She threw the brake and all but ran up the stairs. Whoever was inside had access to every weapon she owned.

Using her walking stick, she kicked the door open and saw the two women sitting in her parlor, looking startled and guilty.

"Tara Thorton?" she panted.

"Ms. L, I'm sorry. The door was open an' I thought you were here," the African-American woman pleaded.

She dry-washed her face, making no sense of the situation. All her anger towards Sam had disappeared.

"Tara, what can Pan do for ya?"

"We jus' need somewhere ta stay for awhile."

"Well, why didn' you say so! I love company. Who's this?"

"Ms. L, this is Naomi. My girlfriend. Baby, this is Ms. Lemusa."

They shook hands and Pan couldn't notice anything different about her.

"Tara, you know where the linens at? Take care of you-selves."

"Yeah, Ms. L. I heard from Sookie you've been sick."

"Some. Nothin' ta worry about."

"That bastard takin' care of you?"

"Eric Northman an' I are _not_ together. He's been gone for months."

"Who's Eric Northman?" Naomi asked.

"A good-for-nothin' vampire that takes pleasure in killin' humans," Tara answered.

"Tara, no use puttin' fuel to the fire. Eric Northman was my owner. No other vampire could touch me."

"How do vampires own humans?" Naomi asked again.

"By bitin' their necks. Other than that, it's all spoken word. Comon girls. We'll go by Merlotte's before I gotta work."

They piled back into Pan's car and she first drove them to the bar.

"Ya'll be good. I'll be back soon," she called out the open window.

They nodded and walked inside to enjoy each other's company.

She then drove to the little convenience shop in town. At first glance, it looked to be empty of people.

"Clyve!" Pan hollered. A little man with tiny glasses and sweaty wife-beater popped out from underneath the counter. He banged his head on the glass, and spewed out a string of curses.

"Ms. L, what can I do you for?"

"Clyve, I'm lookin' for that card ya had for me."

"I've got just the thing for you. There wasn't a return address, Ms. L, but I believe there might be money inside."

She grabbed the letter, smacking Clyve with the heel of her hand. "Curious cats get their asses handed to 'em."

She walked back to the car, the sun no longer beating down. Pan ripped open the envelope and dumped out the contents. A single diamond ring fell onto the concrete. Her heart fell into her stomach, however, she didn't really understand why.

"Sam," was all she said before stuffing it into her pocket and rushing back to her little car.

Merlotte's was surrounded in darkness, which made her hunter's instincts twitch.

She walked back into Sam's office and saw it was empty. She couldn't really understand what was his problem. The door behind her and she wielded her cane like a sword.

Sam, now clad in a completely different shirt than before, held his hands before his face. "Pan, what are ya doin' back here?"

"I came to ask you why you be shooin' me away!" She hadn't put her cane down.

"I don' have any idea what's goin' on. I thought I told Tommy to watch the place."

"Tommy? No, Sam. He been in that trailer all day."

Sam turned and quickly ran out the back door. Pan sighed and walked out into the parking lot. "That boy needsta worry 'bout his own life first. Then, the brother."

She suddenly realized the real meaning behind the diamond ring. She had believed the ring was connected to Sam, but now she looked deeply at the band inscription. _Jeg egen du. (I own you.)_ Only one person she knew spoke Norwegian.

"Eric," she breathed as the wind rushed past her from behind. She felt hands hovering over her arms. Angered, she pivoted quickly, her cane meeting abs. The sparkling diamond ring clinked on the pavement. 


End file.
